The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Nemesia plant, botanically known as Nemesia foetens venten and referred to by the cultivar name Hubbird.
The new Nemesia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Landscove, Devon, United Kingdom. The objective of the program is to create new compact Nemesia cultivars with bushy growth habit and attractive flower colors.
The new Nemesia originated from a cross by the Inventor of two unidentified selections of Nemesia foetens venten. The cultivar Hubbird was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Landscove, Devon, United Kingdom.
Asexual reproduction of the new Nemesia by terminal cuttings taken in a controlled environment in Landscove, Devon, United Kingdom, has shown that the unique features of this new Nemesia are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.